I Need A Doctor To Bring Me Back To Life
by dannixbabee
Summary: Drew and Beau Galloway have been married for three years but have practically hated each other for two. Depressed Beau isn't used to the WWE wife lifestyle and is constantly starting a fight while Drew constantly cheats as a result. I Need A Doctor-Dr Dre


I'm about to lose my mind

you've been gone for so long

I'm running out of time

I need a doctor

call me a doctor

I need a doctor, doctor

to bring me back to life

"I hate you, Drew! I hate you!" Beau Galloway screamed at her husband through her Blackberry. Beau and Drew have been having so many problems ever since the first anniversary of their marriage, they're currently three years married. Beau wants to leave Drew but she loves him so much and can't find the guts to leave him. Drew on the other hand, doesn't want their marriage to end and is somewhat trying to fix the marriage. But, Drew keeps fucking up over and over again. Anyone would have said that they should have been divorced a long time ago but there was always some hope that they would survive. However, their marriage is beyond fixable. It has to take a miracle to make them love each other like they used to. Drew was a drinker and found every chance to cheat on Beau. Beau is depressed, all because Drew isn't home and she's alone all the time. She has no family, ignores her friends, quit her job because she couldn't stand anything anymore. Beau started her depression way before Drew and her began having problems. It was Drew's constant traveling that led to her depression; she was so lonely all the time. That's when she began to ignore Drew when he was home and eventually stopped having sex with him or any type of intimacy.

"I don't fuckin' care! You're always like this whenever I'm about to come home! You yell at me just because I tell you that I'm going to be home for a week! You should be used to this by now, Beau! I shouldn't even be going home to you because all we do is fuckin' fight!" Drew yelled just as loud as Beau did before. Don't get Drew wrong, he loves his wife but she's just too much sometimes. Everything he does is wrong in her eyes, he's always upsetting her in some way. This drives him to sleep with other women, because his wife doesn't satisfy his needs.

"Then go fuck one of your whores! I'm sure they'd be more than happy to spread their legs open for you!" Beau yelled then threw her $300 Blackberry to the mahogany wall of the living room.

'I hate him so much.' Beau tried to convince herself but it never worked. Every time she told him that she hated Drew, she always thought of the good memories they've had in the beginning of their marriage. For example, the day Drew proposed to her. They spent eight straight hours making love over and over again before they both passed out from the endless pleasure.

Drew entered the quiet house with a stressful sigh. He dropped his bags down then looked around, noticing the crushed Blackberry that was in pieces next to the couch. Drew simply shook his head, he'd have to buy her another one... this would be her 6th one. Beau keeps breaking them, every time she gets angry at Drew.

He entered the kitchen which was right next to the living room and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer. A cigarette is what he needed right now because it was going to be a week, home. Smoking was not something he did before, not until he married Beau. She gave him headaches all the time.

After lighting up his cigarette, he walked his tired legs upstairs to the master bedroom. He really hoped that Beau wasn't there, he didn't want to fight... he just got home from a month of wrestling and training.

To the worst of luck, Beau was laying down on the bed with her eyes open, tears flooding them.

Drew ignored her tears, she was over-emotional anyways. He knew that she was going to start yelling at him as soon as he got to the bed. He took the chance anyway and plopped himself on the bed, lying next to his wife.

The beautiful hybrid mixture of Japanese and Turkish turned to her Scottish husband and frowned. "Why are you home?" she asked, a little too offensively.

Drew rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I'm sorry I come home to my house and wife after work." Drew sarcastically replied.

Beau was taken back, she didn't mean it like that at all. "No, I mean. I thought you would be cheating on me at a hotel or something." Beau clarified softly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why would you think that? Just because you told me to cheat the day I come home, you think I'd do it?" Drew asked.

Beau nodded and chuckled, "I guess."

Drew smirked, "You guessed wrong. Beau, can we just please have a fight-free week together? Please." he pleaded.

"I'll try Drew. I'll try." Beau agreed.

It was only a few hours until Drew and Beau were at it again, at each others throats. Beau yelled out a piercing scream of frustration right after throwing a plate that she happened to be washing at her husband.

The glass plate hit Drew's chest, one of the pieces piercing his skin as blood began to soak through his shirt. Drew didn't feel the pain though, he was too angry at his wife to notice anything.

"Why did I ever marry you? You make my life a living hell!" Beau screamed at her husband. Beau had long forgot what they were fighting over in the first place. Quite frankly, she didn't care at all. All that mattered was that she won the fight, not him.

"If you hate me so much like you say you do, then fucking divorce me! I'm never good enough for you! There's nothing I can do to treat me like a husband! If I'm so bad, then fucking leave me! I'm not going to stop you this time!" Drew yelled.

After a few moments of silence, Drew finally decided to break it. "Well? You gonna leave me or not?" he screamed. "You drive me crazy, Beau! You're always on my ass about cheating when it's your fault! You make me cheat and apparently I make you depressed!"

Beau was still silent, she was weighing the pros and cons over their marriage. Was there any point in fixing it? Of course, there's always hope. But, is she willing to go through all the challenges ahead of her? Perhaps not.

"If you can't make a choice, then I will." Drew said then pulled off the white gold wedding band he wore all the time.

Tears flooded Beau's eyes as she watched her husband walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. How could he just leave her like that? Was she really making his life a living hell? Was he really making her life a living hell? Beau knew that he tries for their marriage, but there's only so much pain you can go through. Drew was fed up, he loves her but maybe they just weren't meant to be together.

"DREW!" Beau cried out, chasing after her husband. Drew was already at the door when Beau got to him, but turned around when she called out for him.

Drew looked down at his wife and tears quickly developed in his deep blue eyes. She was pleading to him, "Please Drew! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" she cried, holding onto his waist.

Drew held onto his wife's head and pulled her into his blood soaked chest. "I love you so much, Beau." Drew sniffled out.

Beau stood on her tippy toes, barely reaching his height so instead pulled his head down until their lips reached. Beau and Drew hadn't shared a kiss since a year and a half ago, and even that was nothing compared to right now.

"I love you too Drew." she replied after pulling away. "Lets get you cleaned up." she said.

"I'm sorry, Drew." She apologized as she began to clean up the cut on his chest.

"It's okay Beau, you were angry." Drew replied, staring at the beautiful woman who he could finally call his wife again.

After she cleaned the cut, Drew grasped her face yet again and pushed his lips to hers. Beau moaned into his mouth and put her hands on his chest, careful to not touch the bandaged wound. Drew quickly put his hands under her butt and laid her across the counter while he stood over her petite frame. He quickly yanked her dress off while kissing her neck and making her moan.

What they were sharing right now was passionate, raw, love. Drew and Beau had made love in the past but it was never like this, this was aggressive. Beau was still on the counter with her short legs wrapped around Drew's waist while he had one hand in her hips and the other in her hair, pulling it back and making her scream with pleasure and pain. Sweat dripped off both of them as they felt their climaxes come close. Beau continued to scream as Drew pounded into her like no tomorrow, making her scratch down his back and make him bleed.

"Oh my God Drew! Yes! Please! Faster!" she screamed, throwing her head back.

Drew moaned softly as his climax came close when he executed her orders. "Does that feel good?" Drew asked, looking down at her and kissing along her jaw line.

"Yes! That feels so good!"

Both Drew and Beau let their heads fling back as the climaxed into each other. Drew's eyes rolled back in his head while Beau stared at him, shaking furiously. Drew looked down at his cock inside his wife's cut and slowly pulled it out carefully.

"I love you Drew." She whispered as Drew collapsed on top of her, but she didn't mind.

"I love you too Beau." His thick Scottish accent came out even more in moments of passion. Beau put her left hand into his hair while her right hand rubbed his sweaty back softly.

"Mm." Drew moaned into her breasts as Beau continued to stroke his scalp.

"Thank you Drew." She said.

Drew looked up at her with his ocean eyes in confusion, "For what?"

"For bringing me back to life." She replied and smiled at him.

a/n: im so sorry I sucked. I really wanted to finish it because I started it like last year and never finished it lmfaooo.


End file.
